Sailor Angels
by grisdancer
Summary: CAPITULO 3... Las sailor scouts no pueden contra el enemigo. Es la batalla de las Sailor angels. Kenji y misato se conocen...será el comienzo de un romance o el inicio del sufrimiento para misato?. Algo le espera a sailor moon.
1. Un nuevo enemigo

**Sailor Angels**

**Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Enemigo.**

Han pasado un par de años desde la batalla de las sailor scouts contra El Caos, la gente de la tierra vive en paz y nuestras heroínas llevan una vida tranquila como la de cualquier otro ser humano; todas ellas van a la Universidad de Tokio en donde se preparan para el futuro. El romance entre serena y darién es cada vez mas fuerte y los planes de boda ya se oyen para cuando la niña de la luna salga de la universidad…si es que algún día sale porque serena no ha cambiado mucho en estos años, sigue siendo la misma llorona de siempre y sus calificaciones no han mejorado. Como siempre Amy es la que mas sobresale del grupo en cuanto a sus logros estudiantiles, Lita es parte del club de deportes de la universidad por lo que participa seguido en torneos nacionales, Ray y mina pertenecen a un grupo de talentos y son bastante conocidas en la universidad. El grupo de las sailor scouts del sistema solar externo (setsuna, haruka, michiru y hotaru) continua viviendo juntas; haruka a hecho fama internacional ganando carreras de formula 1, michiru es una concertista destacada de Violín, setsuna está dictando clases en la Universidad y hotaru está en la secundaria. Darién está a cargo de la casa estudiantil de hombres de la universidad de Tokio y además dicta clases algunas veces en la secundaria de hotaru.

Darien se encuentra en la oficina administrativa de la casa estudiantil, está recibiendo a 2 nuevos alumnos de la universidad que se quedarán a vivir allí durante el siguiente periodo de clases. Se trata de Kenji Yamagata y Takeshi Kido, ambos de 20 años; el primero de ellos trae antecedentes de mala conducta, es un chico bastante intranquilo, su aspecto es como un modelo de revistas, ojos claros y pelo oscuro; el segundo trae buenos antecedentes, también es un chico atractivo pero un poco mas tímido que kenji, su cabello es rubio y sus ojos negros.

-Bienvenidos a la casa estudiantil, espero que sea de su agrado- dice darién.

-Muchas gracias!! –responden al unísono con tono alegre.

-Sólo espero que respeten las reglas del recinto y no tendremos problemas- Agregó darién con un tono un poco más serio.

-mmmm… trataremos de hacerlo señor- dice takeshi mirando a su amigo que se encuentra aguantando la risa.

-No traten…háganlo!- continua darién

-Jajajajajaja!!! – Kenji estalla en risas sin haber motivos.

-Lo siento mucho- agrega, después de una mirada seria de darién.

-Kenji, sé que tú serás el que mas problemas me dará…al menos eso dicen tus antecedentes. – le dice darién mirándolo fijamente.

-sólo sigue las reglas y todos seremos felices- finaliza

-Está bien señor!! Lo haré!!- responde kenji como sin creérselo.

-Pueden decirme Darién, tan viejo no soy y quiero que me vean como un amigo, todo lo que necesiten me lo hacen saber- decía darién mientras los guiaba por un pasillo largo con varias puertas a cada lado.

-Este es…- les decid darién apuntando la puerta número 20.

-¿qué es esto?- pregunta takeshi.

-Su habitación- responde darién.

Entraron en la habitación y encontraron un lugar muy ordenado, las camas perfectamente arregladas, todo estaba en su sitio.

-Parece una habitación de mujer!!- exclama kenji medio sorprendido con tanto orden.

Darién se rió y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho era mas desordenado de lo que esperaba.

-Bueno chicos, aquí les dejo el reglamento de la casa y ya pueden instalarse… el baño está al final del pasillo. Nos vemos!!- darién sale y los deja solos.

-Yeahhhhhh!!! Este será una año inolvidable takeshi… fiestas y muchas chicas para nosotros!!!- decía kenji mientras saltaba por la habitación.

-Jajajajaja!! …claro amigo, así será- agregó takeshi.

Al llegar a su oficina, Darién se encuentra con serena que lo esperaba…estaba llorando desconsolada.

-¿qué ocurre serena?- le pregunto darién abrazándola.

-Reprobé mi primer examen!! – gritó serena mientras secaba sus lagrimas con el papel del examen reprobado.

-soy una tonta, sigo siendo una niña floja…- se reprendía a si misma.

Darién la abrazo mas fuerte, luego la miró y le dijo:

-Mi serena, sólo debes poner más esfuerzo al estudiar…ya verás que pronto mejoras tus calificaciones- Carien trataba de calmarla.

Luego de un rato de llanto, darién logró tranquilizarla; Se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente.

-Quiero un helado ¡!- exclamó Serena con una gran sonrisa.

El recuerdo de la mala calificación ya había quedado en el olvido, sin duda serena seguía siendo la misma de antes; sólo que ahora con 20 años. Esperó que darién saliera de la casa estudiantil y se fueron a pasear por Tokio, comieron helados y algodones de azúcar; se veían muy felices juntos.

De pronto, suena el celular de Serena; es amy quien la llama para recordarle que en la tarde habían quedado de juntarse todas en el templo hikahua a tomar el té y compartir una rato. Esta costumbre la traían ya bastante tiempo y lo hacían para no perder el contacto puesto que continuaban siendo amigas.

Noooooo!! Lo había olvidado!!!- grita serena.

Que ocurre serena?- pregunta carien con cara de asustado.

Había olvidado que hoy nos juntaríamos con las chicas a tomar el té en el templo hikahua!!-

-Bueno, vamos enseguida ¡!- le dijo darién tomándola de la mano.

-Sííí ¡!! – gritó serena llena de felicidad.

Ya en el templo Hikahua se reunieron las 5 amigas, darién, luna y artemis para tomar el Té. Todas las semanas lo hacían y era un momento para recordar el pasado vivido juntas. Obviamente Ray y serena continuaban peleándose por tonterías, que ray se queda con darién y bla bla bla… Era un momento de mucha alegría y de hablar sobre las cosas que cada una estaba haciendo. Mina presumía de su fama estudiantil y estaba muy animada porque querría grabar un CD. Los gatos disfrutaban de aquel momento tan agradable.

De pronto aparece Kenji y Takeshi en el templo…

-Disculpa darién que te molestemos, pero nos dijeron que estabas aquí- dijo takeshi con tono asustado.

-Qué ocurre??- preguntó darien.

Las chicas miraban como bobas a los 2 muchachos guapos, que más bien parecían asustados.

-Darién, tienes que ir ya a la casa estudiantil ¡!... han muerto 3 alumnos sin razón aparente!!- exclamo kenji muy asustado.

-Quéééé!!!!—gritaron darién y las chicas.

Se levantaron y salieron corriendo en dirección a la casa estudiantil, algo extraño estaba pasando; no era posible que se murieran 3 alumnos al mismo tiempo y sin haber una explicación. Una vez en la casa, se encontraron con que estaba rodeada de mucha gente, periodistas, policías y ambulancias. Darién se identificó como el administrador del lugar y pudo pasar a ver que ocurría dejando las chicas afuera muy preocupadas. Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con un horroroso paisaje, 3 alumnos tirados sin vida en el piso. Sus cuerpos parecían no tener esqueleto, pues estaban completamente blandos y palidos. La policial sacó los cuerpos del lugar en medio del escándalo de la gente que estaba curioseando. Qué ocurría, era lo que todos querían saber.

Serena y las chicas se acercaron donde darien para preguntar qué pasaba, pero todo era una incógnita. En eso, Luna y artemis se acercan a ellos y les dicen:

Chicas…Esto es obra de alguien que pertenece al lado maligno…sentimos su energía aquí!!!- dijeron los gatos.

-Eso no puede ser…derrotamos al caos que era la fuerza maligna mas grande del universo- afirmó ray muy segura de lo que decía.

-así es ..pero no sabemos que ocurre, aquí hay una fuerza negativa..La sentimos- dijo luna muy preocupada.

-Ustedes también la sintieron?- se escucha una voz desde lejos.

Era Setsuna que se encontraba mirando desde la esquina de la calle, ella también había sentido la energía maligna en los alrededores; claramente algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y no se habían dado cuenta. Pero, qué fuerza maligna podría ser mas poderosa que el Caos y haber entrado a la tierra sin que las sailor scouts del sistema solar externo se dieran cuenta? Pero mientras conversaban sobre el asunto, se oye desde lejos el sonido de varias sirenas de carros policiales; algo había ocurrido unas calles más lejos. El grupo de chicas comenzó a correr presintiendo que algo malo ocurriría en al tierra.

Al llegar al sitio de donde provenía todo el alboroto se encuentran con que un centro comercial avía sido atacado por una extraña fuerza, matando a decenas de personas; todas estas presentaban los mismos signos de los alumnos muertos en la casa estudiantil. Lo que serena y las demás veian era horrible, muchas personas inocentes habían muerto en aquel lugar. En ese momento, una explosión destruye el estacionamiento del centro comercial; las chicas dirigieron sus miradas hacia aquel lugar y logran ver al que estaba causando todo eso, un hombre con una capa negra flotaba sobre aquel lugar, traía en su mano algo parecido a un báculo , sus ojos eran rojos y con una mirada cargada de odio. Luego de contemplar el daño que había hecho soltó una carcajada cargada de maldad.

De ese hombre proviene la energía maligna ¡!- exclamó artemis, alertando a las chicas.

Sin dudarlo, sacaron de sus bolsillos las llaves de transformación para enfrentarse a este misterioso ser.

-Por el poder del cristal lunar…transformación ¡!- grita sailor moon que luego es seguida por sus amigas…

-Por el poder del cristal de mercurio…transformación!!-

-Por el poder del cristal de Marte…transformación!!-

-Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter…transformación!!-

-Por el poder del cristal de venas…transformación!!-

-Por el poder del cristal de Plutón…transformación!!-

Las Sailor scouts han regresado para enfrentarse a su nuevo enemigo, juntas corren hasta el estacionamiento destruido y encaran a este misterioso hombre.

-Quién eres!!...Qué es lo que buscas en nuestro planeta¡!- Le grita sailor moon parada sobre uno de los automóviles destruidos.

El hombre la miró desde lo alto con cara de sorpresa.

-Jajá jajá!! Y ustedes quienes son niñitas?- contestó con una voz firme.

-Somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia!!...- gritaron todas las scouts.

-Con que ustedes son las sailor scouts del milenio de plata…hijas de las diosas de atlantis- agregó el hombre que al parecer ya sabía de la existencia de las scouts.

hijas de las diosas de atlantis?!!!- grita sailor plut sorprendida.

El hombre que flotaba en lo alto abrió sus brazos, extendiendo su báculo; una brisa fuerte comenzó a soplar en el lugar. El cielo se oscureció rápidamente, mientras las gente huía del lugar aterrada por lo que veían.

-Mi nombre es Arcano… estoy aquí para cumplir con lo que está escrito desde los comienzos del mundo, mi gran señor ha despertado y ya viene en camino a tomar posesión de este planeta que se llenará de sombras….jajajaa!! Ya nada podrá salvarlas niñas scouts ¡!- sentenció mientras miraba a su alrededor disfrutando del sufrimiento de la gente.

-No me importa lo que dices arcano!! Yo soy sailor moon y he defendido este mundo de muchos enemigos!! – agregó sailor moon desafiando a su oponente.

-Jajajaja…Eres una ilusa sailor moon, tu poder no es suficiente… no esta vez…- le dijo Arcano, que girando su báculo hizo caer un par de rayos cerca del estacionamiento, los rayos alcanzaron a 2 personas que estaban escondidas y despiadadamente los electrocutó; estas personas gritaban pidiendo auxilio hasta que sus voces se apagaron. Habían muerto. Sus almas salieron de sus cuerpos y volaron hasta una esfera de luz que giraba sobre el báculo de arcano, alli desaparecieron.

-Noooooooo!! – gritaba entre llantos sailor moon.

Sailor moon estaba desconsolada al ver que seguía muriendo gente inocente, entonces sacó su cetro lunar e invocó su poder.

-Eterno cristal lunar!!- gritó sailor moon, apuntando hacia arcano. Un destello salió del cetro lunar y atacó al hombre oscuro, pero este coloco su mano y con ella detuvo el poder del cristal lunar.

-Quééé!!!... eso es imposible!!- Gritaron las scouts sorprendidas del poder de arcano.

Arcano con cara de enojado desciende y se para cerca de las sailor scouts, luego dando un golpe con su báculo en el suelo, encierra a las guerreras en una especie de tornado de energía que comienza a causarles daño y a debilitarlas. Las Sailors gritaban sin poder hacer nada, su nuevo enemigo estaba dando muestras de su poder maligno. En ese instante aparece Tuxedo mask que

Intenta atacar con un golpe a arcano, pero este lo atrapa en su tornado y lo encierra junto a las chicas.

-Qué es lo que quieres??- Preguntó tuxedo mask con la voz afligida.

-Mi señor quiere este mundo para él…como siempre debió ser…y tú descendiente de Haziel, pagarás por ello junto con estas hijas de atlantis…jajajaja!!- le contestó a tuxedo mask, a quién también parecía conocer.

-Maremoto de Neptuno ¡! –

-Tierra…tiembla ¡!-

Los dos poderes de Sailor neptune y Uranus atacan por sorpresa a Arcano, el que los recibe sin presentar ni un rasguño. Evidentemente molesto, éste se voltea hacia las guerreras aparecidas y las mira con odio.

-Las estaba esperando, hijas de las diosas de atlantis…Falta una de ustedes, dónde está la sailor de la destrucción?- les dijo arcano con aire desafiante.

-Aquí estoy ¡!- Grito sailor saturn que aparece entre las otras dos guerreras.

-Guerreras del sistema solar externo, únanse a su amiga plut y a las demás scouts...jajajaja!!- al decir eso, arcano encerró a las 3 scouts que faltaba en el tornado. Este ser maligno era demasiado poderoso y las sailor scouts no podían contra su poder, la tierra corría un gran peligro si se cumplía lo que Arcano decía.

De pronto, cuando las sailor scouts estaban a punto de morir a manos de arcano, una luz invadió el cielo; unas plumas blancas cayeron en el lugar.

-Que la luz caiga sobre la tierra…- se oye una suave voz de mujer.

El lugar se iluminó al instante y el tornado de arcano fue eliminado por una extraña fuerza que Provenza de aquella voz misteriosa. Las sailor scouts cayeron rendidas al suelo, el poder del enemigo las había dejado casi sin energías para seguir. Cuando la luz se fue casi del todo, se logra ver la silueta de 3 seres alados en el cielo.

-No puede ser!!... ustedes están…- grito arcano sin terminar lo que quería decir, su asombro no lo dejaba continuar; pues el poder de estos seres había anulado su maligno poder, evitando la muerte de las guerreras.

-Arcano…no dejaremos que cumplas con tu misión!!- le dijo desde lo alto una de las siluetas.

-Acaso es posible… Las diosas de Atlantis viven?- exclamó arcano que continuaba aturdido por aquellas presencias.

-Así es…- dijo otra de las siluetas. En eso, la luz se fue por completo y se pudo ver claramente la figura de aquellas extrañas mujeres. Parecían ser 3 ángeles que vestían atuendos similares a las sailors scouts. Descendieron, manteniéndose alejadas del resto.

-Esta es nuestra batalla guerreras del sistema solar, Arcano es el mediador de una enemigo que no conocen, de alguien que ha permanecido dormido en la eternidad del universo y quiere regresar a la tierra para cumplir con lo que está escrito.- Dijo una de las mujeres.

-Se arrepentirán de haber regresado a la vida ¡!... volveré para eliminarlas!!- sentenció arcano mientras se esfumaba cerrando su capa oscura.

Arcano desapareció del lugar, mientras las 3 mujeres contemplaban a las guerreras y tuxedo mask tendidos en el suelo. Eran seres preciosos, una de ellas era rubia con unas trenzas muy largas; otra era de cabellos negros y los llevaba atados por una cola; la tercera era de cabellos rojizos como el fuego y los lleva sueltos. Las tres tenían alas y vestían como guerreras sailors de algún extraño linaje.

La de cabellos rubios se acercó un poco a las scouts heridas y les dijo :

-Guerreras… ha llegado el momento de decidir el destino del mundo, hay misterios que han sido ocultos por milenios, pero ya es tiempo de que comiencen a ser revelados.- les decía mientras agitaba sus manos desprendiendo una extraña energía que poco a poco fue sanando las heridas de las sailors hasta dejarlas completamente recuperadas. Estas miraban asombradas lo que ocurría.

-Quienes son ustedes…qué está pasando?- preguntó sailor moon .

-Princesa serena, este no es el momento para hacer la revelación…- le dijo la mujer rubia.

-Mañana las esperamos al mediodía en la torre de Tokio, tenemos que alertarlas sobre lo que ocurre y nos presentaremos a ustedes. Las esperamos.- finalizó la mujer, mientras desaparecían en el cielo.

Las sailor scouts estaban sorprendidas, un nuevo enemigo estaba en la tierra y deberían enfrentarlo a pesar de ser más poderoso que ellas. Tres extrañas mujeres las habían ayudado, todo era confuso; pero mañana al mediodía sabrían que es lo que está ocurriendo. Sólo les quedaba esperar.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**NOTA: **

Hola!! Soy grisdancer, el autor de este fanfiction de sailor moon. Espero que este 1er capítulo les haya gustado porque vienen muchos más. Pronto subiré los dibujos de los personajes que inventé en la historia a una página que pronto les diré, para que sea más divertido leerla. Dejen reviews ¡! Y gracias por leer SAILOR ANGELS.

Ya saben, sailor moon es creación de Naoko Takeushi… yo sólo soy un fans.

Bye!!

**Grisdancer.**


	2. La aparicion de 3 nuevas scouts

**Sailor Angels**

**Capítulo 2: La Aparición de Tres Nuevas Scouts.**

Recién está amaneciendo en la ciudad de Tokio, parece como si nada hubiese pasado; todo está en paz y el sol comienza a brillar poco a poco. Darien no ha podido dormir tranquilo, a pasado toda la noche pensando en el nuevo enemigo, en las muertes que ya había causado y sentía temor de no poder defender su planeta. Su despertador comenzó a sonar, eran las siete de la mañana y debía levantarse para vigilar que todo estuviese en orden en la casa estudiantil. Como de costumbre, a esa hora ninguno de los alumnos se levantaba, a pesar de que sus despertadores sonaban ninguno hacia caso al reloj; siempre esperaban hasta último minuto.

Cuando ya eran las siete y media de la mañana se siente que todos los chicos se levantan de golpe, todos al mismo tiempo; las puertas de las habitaciones comienzan a abrirse una a una y los chicos empiezan a correr hacia las duchas, como ninguno se levantó a tiempo el baño colapsa y no todos alcanzan a entrar por lo que deben esperar en el pasillo su turno para ducharse. En la fila de espera están Kenji y Takeshi, el primero tenía unas enormes ojeras porque no había dormido mucho pensando en los alumnos que el día anterior murieron en la casa.

-Veo que no dormiste mucho…tenias miedo?- preguntó takeshi mientras se cruzaba la toalla a la cintura.

-ehh… miedo, no lo sé. Pero pensé mucho en esos chicos, como murieron.- contestó Kenji sentado en el piso mirando hacia el techo.

-Fue horrible lo que ocurrió, ojala no vuelva a ocurrir.- agregó takeshi mirando a su amigo que se estaba metiendo un dedo en la nariz.

-Kenji… no seas asqueroso!- le gritó con un poco de risa.

Kenji se levantó porque la fila ya estaba avanzando, al cabo de unos diez minutos de espera ya se estaban duchando.

-Takeshi, ¿dónde vas?- preguntó kenji mientras se ponía shampoo en el cabello.

-Ya estoy listo!!... siempre demoras tanto para bañarte, además estamos atrasados- le decía takeshi desde la puerta del baño.

-Pero es que debo lucir bien, a las chicas les gustan los hombres limpios!!...Espérame!!- gritaba lavándose el cabello rápidamente para alcanzar a su amigo.

-No te esperaré… me voy!!- finalizó takeshi, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Y mi toalla? …- se preguntaba kenji buscándola por todas partes.

-Takeshiiiiiiiiii!! Mi toalla, maldito canalla!!… siempre me haces lo mismo- regañaba ya que todo el tiempo ocurría lo mismo.

Mientras kenji caminaba hacia la universidad; en el camino se cruzó con tres bellas chicas, todas vestidas muy a la moda y bastante sensuales. Eran las mismas mujeres que habían ayudado a las scouts el día anterior, sólo que ahora vestían de manera normal. Claro, kenji no sabía de esto; lo importante para él eran estas tres bellísimas chicas. Una de ellas, la rubia de trenzas se le acercó para preguntarle cómo llegar a la torre de Tokio. Kenji estaba aturdido por tal belleza.

-eh…este…bueno- decía kenji medio nervioso.

-Qué te pasa, estas bien? – le preguntó la chica con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo estaba mirándote, eres muy linda.- Kenji la miró fijamente, él sabía que era un seductor; las chicas eran su especialidad.

-jajajaa…gracias.- La chica se sonrojo, no esperaba tal respuesta y kenji no le era indiferente.

-Bueno bella dama, sólo tienes que seguir bajando por esta calle para llegar a la torre de Tokio- continuo diciendo el muchacho, que la miraba fijamente. Su corazón latía de una manera diferente.

-OH… muchas gracias. Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la chica aún sonrojada.

-Me llamo Kenji y tú? –

-Si te interesa saber mi nombre lo averiguarás. Nos vemos, gracias!- La chica se fue con sus amigas, dejando a kenji con la duda de saber su nombre.

-Bueno…eso significa que le intereso, nunca falla mi estrategia.- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras cerraba su chaqueta.

En la Universidad, serena y sus amigas estaban sentadas en el pasto de uno de los jardines del lugar esperando que llegara el mediodía para ir a la torre de Tokio y conocer a aquellas misteriosas chicas. En ese momento, ven pasar a kenji por uno de los senderos de la universidad, lo reconocieron rápidamente pues el chico era guapo y ya lo habían visto el día anterior.

-Preguntémosle dónde está su otro amigo ¡!- dijo serena con voz traviesa.

-Serena ¡! Tú tienes a darién ¡!- le grito ray poniéndose de pie.

-Hey!!... tú!!... Guapo!!... ven!!- ray comenzó a llamarlo toda alborotada.

Kenji miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban a el, como vio a varias chicas lindas sentadas no dudo en ir a ver qué querían.

-Hola chicas, qué pasa?- les preguntó.

-Cómo te llamas chico guapo!!- preguntó mina saltando por sobre las chicas.

-Mina! tu siempre quieres ser la primera!!- saltó lita tirando a mina al piso.

-Hola, yo soy lita y tú?-

-jajajaa… calma chicas. Mi nombre es Kenji y el de ustedes?- les contestó riéndose de la situación. Todas las chicas querían hablar con él.

Se presentaron una a una y le recordaron que el día anterior se habían visto en el templo hikahua cuando fue a buscar a darien por lo de las extrañas muertes.

-Tú vives en la casa estudiantil?- preguntó serena.

-Así es, llegamos ayer con mi amigo takeshi- contestó arreglándose el cabello.

-Yo soy la novia de darien, el administrador de la casa.- continuo diciendo serena.

-Y dónde está tu amigo Takeshi??... el también es guapo.- dijo ray haciéndose la interesante.

-Pues no lo sé…lo perdí de vista en la mañana- agregó.

-Chicas!! Falta poco para el mediodía…debemos partir!- Apareció amy entre el alboroto de chicas.

Se despidieron de kenji y salieron con rumbo a la torre de Tokio donde se juntarían con darien y el grupo de setsuna para esperar a las misteriosas chicas. Al llegar, efectivamente estaban todos esperándolas; caminaban de un lado a otro con mucho nerviosismo sin saber qué iba a pasar en ese lugar, tampoco sabían si transformarse o no para esperar la llegada de estas mujeres misteriosas. El reloj marcó el mediodía y puntualmente aparecen 3 chicas, eran las mismas del día anterior pero vistiendo de manera normal.

Ustedes… son?- preguntó haruka muy seria.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yamagi fujioto – dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Yo soy Misato Sawada, mucho gusto.- se presentó la rubia de trenzas.

Y yo soy Nabiki Hito.- concluyó la de cabello rojo.

Las tres chicas se presentaron ante las demás; luego de eso, Nabiki hizo un extraño movimiento con sus manos y una luz invadió el lugar, de pronto se encontraban flotando en un lugar desconocido .Nadie sabía que pasaba, estaban volando sobre una hermosa isla con una ciudad antigua en el centro de ella, había un enorme palacio de mármol con muchos jardines y piletas por todas parte; en la ciudad se veía gente muy alegre, vestidos con túnicas blancas.

-Dónde estamos?- exclamó serena asustada.

-Hemos viajado en el tiempo… pero no reconozco esta época.- aseguró setsuna sorprendida al ver que ella, la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo no conociera ese lugar ni esa época.

-Así es Sailor plut… hemos viajado a una época borrada de la historia del hombre…una leyenda.- le contestó yamagi a setsuna.

-Bienvenidas a La ciudad de Atlantis, la isla perdida… el reino más fructífero y puro de la tierra antigua.- agregó misato.

Luego, otra luz cegó por un instante a las chicas que sin darse cuenta aparecieron transformadas en sailor scouts al igual que las 3 chicas misteriosas.

-Les contaré una historia…- dijo Misato agitando sus alas.

-Hace miles de años atrás, en la tierra existía una isla llamada atlantis; aquí vivía el príncipe Haziel que gobernaba en absoluta paz toda la tierra desde su palacio. La Isla era custodiada por 3 seres celestiales, las sailor angels, que velaban por el bienestar de toda la humanidad; ellas eran Sailor Aqua , Sailor Oxygen y Sailor Fire. Se les consideraba como diosas de la tierra, hermanas de la reina Serenity del milenio de plata de la Luna. Un día el príncipe Haziel, temeroso de que la paz se viera en peligro ordenó a las sailor angels que crearan un grupo de guerreras estelares para resguardar la paz del sistema solar; así nacieron las sailor scouts del sistema externo : Uranus, Neptune , Saturn y Plut; y las Sailor guardianas del milenio de plata: Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y Venus; El poder de sailor de la luna se lo heredó serenity a su pequeña hija , la princesa Serena…Sailor Moon.

Estas sailor scouts creadas por las Angels, dormirían hasta el momento en que se les necesitará; pues con el poder de aqua, oxygen y fire era suficiente para proteger la tierra. Hasta que un día, el príncipe Haziel se enamoró de un ser prohibido para los hombres; se enamoró de Sailor Oxygen y sin oír a los sabios de la época, decidieron casarse. Al poco tiempo, Nació el primer hijo de Los príncipes a quien nombraron como Endimión. Ese día se dio por cumplida la profecía de los grandes sabios, cuando naciese un hijo de un humano con un angel la muerte atacaría a la tierra. Y fue así, el mismo día de su nacimiento; una fuerza maligna conocida como La Bestia atacó la tierra, matando a casi todos los seres humanos. Las sailor angels lucharon arduamente contra este ser maligno, pero su poder era devastador; viendo esto, el príncipe Haziel pidió que salvarán a su hijo Endimión y lo sacaran de Atlantis, Luego entregó a las sailor angels el arma mas poderosa de la tierra, el tesoro de Atlantis: La llave del Cosmos. Haziel se unió a la batalla y todos decidieron morir para salvar con sus almas la tierra, desterrando así a la bestia a los confines del universo.

La tierra fue salvada, pero atlantis se hundió y con ella todos sus habitantes. Pronto quedó en el olvido y se levantó un nuevo reino en la tierra, donde Endimión reinaría en el futuro. Después de su sacrificio, las angels despertaron a sus hijas guerreras y las enviaron a proteger el sistema solar, especialmente la tierra y la luna. Años más tarde, el mal volvió a la tierra a manos de la Reina Beryl y el Negaverso quienes acabaron con la época del milenio lunar…El resto de historia ya la conocen, Endimión se enamoró de la princesa serena y sus almas están destinadas a velar por la paz del mundo.

Pero la humanidad se ha vuelto cada vez mas ambiciosa y esto a hecho que la bestia quiera regresar a la tierra, enviando a su servidor Arcano para conseguir almas con que alimentarse. Enterada de esto, Sailor Galaxia, a quien ustedes ya conocieron alguna vez, nos invocó a la vida… ella es una de nuestro linaje, pero su misión es velar la paz en otros lados del universo. Cuando despertamos en esta época, ella nos envío visiones y nos enteramos de nuestra misión.

Esta es nuestra batalla sailor scouts, es deber de las sailor angels acabar con la bestia.- Concluyó misato, mientras las scouts la oían sorprendidas por un pasado oculto.

Nuevamente una luz las cegó y al reaccionar estaban nuevamente en la Torre de Tokio vestidas de scouts aún.

-Yo soy Sailor Aqua… la sailor de la sublimación- dijo yamagi

-Yo soy sailor Oxygen…la diosa princesa de atlantis- exclamó Misato.

-Y yo soy Sailor fire… la sailor de la flama divina- dijo nabiki.

-Somos las sailor angels, diosas de atlantis y madres de las sailor scouts- gritaron al unísono las 3 sailor angels.

Las demás scouts no sabían qué decir, todo era sorpresa para ellas…estas chicas eran sus creadoras en el pasado y estaban de vuelta para enfrentarse a un enemigo jamás antes visto.

En ese momento, una explosión se oye a lo lejos…era arcano que había vuelto a atacar la ciudad.

La gente corría desesperada huyendo de los rayos que hacía caer el ser maligno, nadie quería ser tocado por uno de ellos; pues de hacerlo morirían inmediatamente. Las scouts no se dieron por vencidas y deciden enfrentarse otra vez a Arcano.

jajajaja!! Otra vez ustedes? Quieren que las mate ahora?- gritaba arcano lanzando rayos a la gente y recolectando almas inocentes para la bestia, su señor.

-Ya deja de hacer daño!! Te arrepentirás!- le gritó sailor moon enojada.

-Princesa de la luna…eres una ilusa!!- exclamó arcano, lanzando un rayo a sailor moon; el cual es detenido por sailor saturn y su cetro.

-No le harás daño a sailor moon!!- decía sailor saturn evidentemente cansada al enfrentar el poder de arcano.

-jajajaja… la sailor de la destrucción cree que puede contra mi, sólo estoy jugando un rato!!- se burlaba arcano de saturn, luego alzo sus brazos para ejecutar un poder, pero fue detenido por Sailor Aqua…

-Eterna Sublimación!!- exclamó la guerrera, desprendiendo un poderoso destello color índigo que se fue contra arcano, este trató de detenerlo pero no pudo. El poder de sailor aqua lo había afectado un poco, pero no lo había dañado como para rendirse.

-Están aquí, sailor angels…veo que han despertado, quieren morir otra vez…jajajaja!!- gritó arcano arreglando su capa negra. Luego alzó su báculo y cayeron varios rayos sobre la ciudad, matando a muchas personas más frente a los ojos de las scouts aterradas.

-Grito…mortal!!- se oye el poder de sailor plut contra arcano, pero este no es dañado.

-jajajaja… sailor plut, tu poder no me hace ni cosquillas- agregó arcano recibiendo mas almas para la bestia.

-Detente!!... regresa a tu tumba maldito arcano- Aparece gritando sailor Oxygen.

-Oxígeno estelar!!!- exclama la guerrera, enviando un potente estallido celeste a su adversario. Nuevamente arcano recibe el ataque de una angel y siente que son mas fuertes que las demás scouts.

-mmmm, tú eres la sailor que se enamoró del príncipe haziel…jajajaja, gracias a tu estupidez la profecía se cumplió y despertó mi señor.- le dijo arcano mirándola con burla.

La guerrero Oxygen se sintió culpable, pero no se detuvo…

-Chicas, ataquemos a este ser Maligno!!- dijo oxygen, llamando a sus amigas.

Al ver esto, arcano decidió no probar la fuerza de las angels y se esfuma igual que la vez anterior, llevando consigo las almas de más personas que murieron por su culpa.

Sailor moon y las demás se acercaron a las angels para agradecerles por la ayuda.

-sailor angels, gracias por todo…sin ustedes no hubiésemos podido atacarlo- les dijo sailor moon entre los brazos de tuxedo mask.

-muchas gracias por mostrarnos nuestro pasado- agregó tuxedo mask mirando a sailor oxygen, quien alguna vez había sido su madre.

-pero… dónde está el príncipe Haziel?- preguntó tuxedo a las angels.

-Eso no lo sabemos aún…seguramente el enemigo lo está buscando- contestó sailor Fire mirando el cielo.

Y antes de que siguieran las preguntas, las angels se elevaron…

-pronto, sabrán de nosotras… las mantendremos al tanto, pero recuerden que esta es nuestra batalla.- finalizó sailor oxygen, mientras desaparecían en el cielo.

Sailor moon y las demás miraban como desaparecían las madres de las sailor scouts, ninguna podía creer lo que estaba pasando; habían visto un pasado oculto y olvidado en donde se les revelaba el origen de todas ellas y sobre el linaje de donde venía Endimión. Todo esto ya había ocurrido alguna vez y las guerreras angels reencarnaron en esta época, gracias a la intervención de sailor galaxia, para enfrentar a su enemigo por naturaleza: La Bestia, un ser al cual todos temen.

Antes de que llegara la policía y las ambulancias a retirar los cuerpos de los cadáveres , las scouts se retiran del lugar para no ser sorprendidas.

En la noche, Serena y darién pasean de la mano por un pequeño parque; en esos momentos parecen olvidar lo que está ocurriendo, pero en el fondo de sus corazones están sintiendo angustia por no ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para combatir a su nuevo enemigo. Entre risas y besos, ambos corren por el parque siendo felices; disfrutando un breve momento de paz. Poco más allá se encuentra Kenji sentado en una banca que observa a la pareja de enamorados, el joven los mira y siente por primera vez que está solo, que algo falta en su vida.

Alguna vez sentiré esas cosas por una mujer?- se preguntaba a si mismo mientras llevaba su mano hasta su pecho, sentía un vacío que no podía explicar.

En ese momento llega Takeshi y se sienta al lado de su amigo, pero este parece estar sumergido en su propio mundo manteniéndose en silencio.

-Kenji, que te ocurre?- le pregunta takeshi, quien sabía que algo le pasaba porque lo conocía muy bien.

-mmmm, pues no lo sé…me he sentido solo- le dijo con voz triste.

-Es la primera vez que te veo así, tú siempre has preferido ser independiente…nunca te acercas a tu familia, mucho menos te gusta tener novia…nunca tomas en serio a una chica.- le decía takeshi mirándolo sorprendido.

-Sí, pero ésta vez me siento extraño… no sé que es…parezco una niña- en ese momento se miraron y estallaron en risas.

-jajajaa…que es lo que le está pasando a mi súper amigo!!- entre risas decía takeshi.

-Bahh!! ..Tonterías, nada que una fiesta y chicas no pueda solucionar!-aseguró kenji poniéndose de pie y tratando de olvidar su tristeza. Luego, se voltea y da un abrazo a takeshi.

-Gracias, tu has sido mejor amigo desde que éramos niños, somos como hermanos.- le decía kenji mientras lo apretaba fuertemente.

-Hey!!... idiota, me estás ahogando!!... lo sé, tu también eres mi hermano…pero suéltame ¡!- decía takeshi casi sin aire por el abrazo de su amigo.

-Qué te parece si vamos a una fiesta… esta noche quiero pasarlo bien- pregunta kenji , luego de soltar a takeshi .

-Sí, buena idea…pero no podemos volver muy tarde, ya sabes…las reglas de la casa- agregó el otro joven acomodándose la camisa.

-Lo sé takeshi, pero mira… allá está darien con su novia serena, no creo que vuelva muy temprano esta noche.- continúo diciendo kenji al indicarle que muy cerca estaba serena y darién. Luego soltaron una carcajada y se fueron rumbo a alguna fiesta en la ciudad.

Mientras, en la terraza de un apartamento, misato mira las estrella, contempla la paz del universo y siente que su corazón late muy rápido, algo la tiene pensativa… de pronto comienza a cantar suavemente.

-Siento que el cielo puedo alcanzar… sólo si tu estás aquí,

Quiero que tus ojos miren a través de los míos…

No me dejes sola aquí, necesito respirar…

Vamos mucho más allá…

Una hermosa vida tendremos en la eternidad…

Me cuesta respirar…te necesito aquí… -

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Nota:**_

Gracias por los reviews!!... Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de Sailor angels.

Los dibujos ya vienen en camino… I promise!!

Un adelanto del tercer capítulo ¿?... "El amor empezará a hacerse presente en esta historia"

Solo eso puedo adelantar por ahora!!!

Abrazos a todos quienes leen,

**Grisdancer.**


	3. Kenji se encuentra con Misato

**Sailor Angels**

**Capítulo 3: Kenji se Encuentra con Misato.**

El sol comienza a brillar en la ciudad de Tokio, son las siete de la mañana y los despertadores comienzan a sonar en la casa estudiantil; como ya saben, ninguno De los chicos hace caso al sonido de su reloj, el sueño parece ser más fuerte. En su habitación, Takeshi lucha contra el mundo de los sueños y trata de abrir los ojos, los abre y se vuelven a cerrar; parecía no poder con el cansancio, había llegado a la casa cerca de las cuatro de la mañana después de haber estado en una fiesta con kenji.

-Kenji!!...- grita, mientras se levanta bruscamente.

-Demonios!!...dónde te metiste?- decía takeshi mirando hacia todas partes en la habitación.

-Noo, por favor… no quiero problemas.- Takeshi lo buscaba hasta por debajo de las camas, pero no había rastro de su amigo.

-Dónde pasó la noche?- se decía a sí mismo, rascándose la cabeza.

Definitivamente kenji no había llegado a dormir a la casa después de la fiesta; Takeshi lo buscó por toda la casa, pero ni una señal de él.

-Bueno, supongo que no debo preocuparme… no es la primera vez que no regresa- se dijo, mientras salía rumbo a la universidad.

En el camino aparece serena que parece ir atrasada a sus clases, takeshi corre para alcanzarla e irse juntos.

-Hola Serena…también vas atrasada?- pregunta el chico cansado de correr.

-Takeshi!! Buen día!!...ehhh, si voy atrasada- le responde serena que también ya estaba agotada por la carrera.

-Y dónde está kenji, se quedó dormido?-

-Ehhh… pues, creo que sí…jajajaa- respondió takeshi tratando de disimular, no podía decirle a la novia de darién que un alumno no había dormido en la casa.

-pues yo feliz me hubiese quedado en mi camita!!- agrega serena con cara de sueño.

En la entrada de la universidad estaban esperando Lita y mina, tenían que tomar una clase con serena.

-Serena!! Nunca puedes llegar a tiempo!!- le reprende lita.

-chicas!! No me regañen por favor!!- responde serena que ya estaba acostumbrada a llegar tarde a todas partes.

-Hola chicas!!- dice takeshi

-Takeshi!! Estabas ahí!!- gritan lita y mina sorprendidas al ver a takeshi.

-jajaja…pues sí y creo que si no se apuran, llegarán más tarde a su clase.- agrega el joven con un tono de burla.

Las tres chicas corren hasta su clase dejando a takeshi, quien a su vez se dirigió a su salón de clases.

En medio de la clase entra Kenji con unas ojeras enormes, todos lo miraban riéndose de su aspecto; era claro que no venía de su casa. Se sentó junto a takeshi que no sabía si reprenderlo o reírse de él.

-Dónde estabas?... te busqué por todos lados- le susurra takeshi para no ser escuchado por los demás en el salón.

-ehh.. Dormí en otro lado- le responde kenji con una sonrisa.

-Kenji, conozco es sonrisa… te quedaste con alguien?- le dice takeshi mirándolo con ganas de reírse.

-Amigo… ya sabes la respuesta- responde.

-jajaja… tú no cambias!- agrega takeshi riéndose fuertemente. La maestra que estaba concentrada en su clase, lo reprende por ser tan infantil.

Horas más tarde, Darien y las sailor scouts se reúnen para discutir sobre cómo enfrentarían a su nuevo enemigo; ya sabían que era conocido como La bestia y que su enviado a la tierra se llamaba arcano, conocían de cerca qué tan poderoso era éste y no querían imaginar que tan poderoso podría llegar a ser si cumplía todo lo que habían escuchado.

-Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que arcano busca realmente- dice michiru.

-Debe de existir algo más… si la bestia es tan poderosa como dicen las sailor angels, este podría aparecer por sí sólo… pero ha enviado a un intermediario.- agrega setsuna tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-Y mi poder no es suficiente para eliminar a este enemigo…qué haremos!!- exclama serena con ganas de llorar.

-Ni siquiera todas juntas pudimos hacerle daño!- dice Amy, revisando su computadora portátil.

-Nadie ha sabido algo sobre las sailor angels?...- pregunta Darién preocupado.

-No han vuelto a aparecer…pero aseguraron que lo harían.- recalcó ray mirando hacia el cielo.

-Creo que tendremos que comenzar a investigar por toda la ciudad… no podemos permitir que la paz de la tierra se vea amenazada.- dice haruka muy seria.

-Algo tenemos qué hacer…pero La bestia no tocará nuestro planeta.- dice mina muy segura de encontrar una solución.

De pronto, Hotaru se pone pálida y dice:

-Muerte… la siento… es la muerte.- comienza a decir presintiendo que algo malo estaba pasando en la ciudad.

-Tenemos qué buscar dónde es!!... no puede morir más gente inocente!!- grita serena asustada.

Hotaru había sentido la muerte cerca de ellas, no podían permitir que algo malo ocurriera otra vez. Su deber era proteger la tierra y lo harían a costa de sus propias vidas si fuese necesario.

-Por el poder del cristal lunar… transformación!!- grita serena para transformarse en sailor moon.

-por el poder del cristal de… Mercurio…Marte…Júpiter…Venus…Urano…Neptuno…Saturno…Plutón…

T R A N S F O R M A C I O N ¡!- gritan las demás chicas siguiendo a serena en su transformación.

Una vez listas, las sailor scouts del sistema solar comienzan a buscar por la ciudad dónde estaba atacando Arcano. En eso, una explosión hace notar el lugar preciso hacia donde debían acudir. Efectivamente, más personas inocentes ya habían pagado el precio de estar cerca del enviado de la bestia; sus almas estaban alimentando a este ser despreciable.

-Detente!!... ya no sigas haciendo daño a nuestro planeta!!- grita sailor moon enojada de ver tantas muertes.

-Jajaja… la princesa serena exigiéndome!!...- le dice arcano riéndose de ella.

-acaso quieres morir princesa de la luna?..jajajaj- continua diciendo el enviado de la bestia apuntándola con su báculo.

-No te atrevas a tocarla!!- interviene tuxedo mask colocándose entre sailor moon y Arcano.

-Jajaja… ahora el hijo de haziel quiere morir igual que su padre!!... Endimión, hazte a un lado!- le grita arcano ya cansado de ser interrumpido en su labor de recolectar almas para la bestia.

-Ahora morirán los dos!!!... – exclama el enemigo girando su báculo.

- F L A M A C E L E S T I A L ¡!-

Se oye desde lo lejos mientras una energía como el fuego encierra a Arcano, el que no puede atacar a tuxedo mask y sailor moon. Las sailor angels habían llegado y El poder de Sailor Fire mantenía encerrado al adversario.

-Somos las sailor angels, diosas de atlantis y madres de las sailor scouts- gritan las guerreras angels descendiendo a la tierra.

- soy Sailor Aqua… la sailor de la sublimación-

- soy sailor Oxygen…la diosa princesa de atlantis-

soy Sailor fire… la sailor de la flama divina- Se presentaron las tres guerreras celestiales.

Arcano tardó un rato en liberarse del poder de sailor fire, cuando lo consiguió se enfureció y comenzó a atacar a las sailor scouts tratando de alcanzarlas con un rayo para robarles el alma.

-Pagarán con sus vidas el ser tan atrevidas!!- gritaba como loco lanzando rayos.

-Maremoto de neptuno!!- se defendía sailor neptune.

-Rapsodia acuatiza de mercurio!!- atacaba sailor mercury para hacerle frente a su enemigo.

-Grito…mortal ¡!- sailor plut lanza el poder de su talismán.

-Roble de Júpiter!!- sailor Júpiter se defiende de los ataques de Arcano.

-Jajaja…Son unas atrevidas, guerreras del sistema solar- decía arcano en medio de sus ataques.

-Y porqué no peleas contra nosotras?- interviene sailor Oxygen para defender a las demás scouts que se encontraban en desventaja.

-Veamos que tan poderoso eres Arcano- desafía sailor Aqua, lista para pelear.

-Todo a su tiempo Diosas de Atlantis…ya llegará la hora de que nos enfrentemos- sentenció arcano elevándose muy alto.

-Está muy cerca el día en que mi gran amo llegue a este mundo y lo cubra de muerte- decía el enemigo desapareciendo en le aire.

-Es un cobarde…- agregó sailor fire.

Las sailor scouts nuevamente estuvieron a punto de perder la vida por pelear contra este nuevo enemigo, de no ser por la intervención de las angels talvez Arcano hubiese tomado sus almas para alimentar a La bestia. Sailor moon lloraba desconsolada, acaso ya nada podría hacer para defender su planeta.

-Sailor angels…hay algo que pueda hacer para salvar mi planeta…ya no quiero mas muertes!- lloraba sailor moon tomando la mano de tuxedo mask.

-Talvez…- le responde Sailor Oxygen acariciando el rostro de la princesa de la luna.

-No te apresures sailor moon, ya llegará el día en que se cumplan todas las cosas que están escritas desde que se forjó el reino de atlantis… sólo debemos esperar, todos tenemos una misión que cumplir y ustedes también.- continúo diciéndole Oxygen a sailor moon quien seguía llorando.

-Por ahora deberán seguir siendo fuertes, este es sólo el principio de esta batalla que libraremos contra la bestia.- agregó sailor Aqua acercándose al grupo de sailor scouts que estaba en torno a sailor moon y tuxedo mask. Luego, las Sailor angels se retiraron del lugar porque debían continuar investigando dónde se escondía Arcano, que seguramente había escogido muy bien su refugio. Las demás sailors hicieron caso a las angels y se reincorporaron con más fuerza que antes, nadie tocaría su planeta…ellas estaban para cuidarlo.

EN LA NOCHE…

Kenji, cansado del día de clases, decide salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad para tomar un poco de aire puro; La noche está tranquila y una suave brisa corre por las calles de Tokio. Durante su caminata, varias chicas han volteado a ver a kenji; sencillamente, el chico está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, siempre ha sido un galán; desde que era un adolescente había sido acosado por las chicas y eso era una de las cosas más importantes en su vida: conquistar mujeres. Kenji jamás había tenido una novia realmente, sólo le bastaba salir un par de veces con alguna o simplemente una noche le bastaba. Sin darse cuenta, tanto caminar y pensar, llegó hasta un pequeño parque alejado del ruido de la ciudad; pensó que estaría solo así es que decidió sentarse en un banco para descansar un poco. Cuando el silencio parecía irrompible, oye cantar una dulce voz femenina…

-Siento que el cielo puedo alcanzar… sólo si tu estás aquí,

Quiero que tus ojos miren a través de los míos…

No me dejes sola aquí, necesito respirar…

Vamos mucho más allá…

Una hermosa vida tendremos en la eternidad…

Me cuesta respirar…te necesito aquí… -

Kenji se puso de pie para buscar a la chica que estaba cantando tan bella y tierna canción, miró por todos lados hasta que dio con ella. Una mujer sola, sentada bajo un árbol cantaba mirando hacia el cielo, parecía dedicarle la letra a alguien muy especial por el tono de su voz.

-Qué linda canción ¡- interrumpe kenji con cara de curiosidad.

-te…necesi…to…a…quí…- terminó la joven de cantar, volteando a ver quién le hablaba; para su sorpresa era el mismo joven que se había encontrado en la calle el otro día. Kenji también la reconoció al instante, era misato.

-Hola! Eres tú niña linda…- le dijo sonriendo.

-ehh… hola!- dijo misato sorprendida de verlo ahí .

-Veo que me estás siguiendo- agregó la chica a punto de reír.

-jajaja…Claro!! Tú me dijiste que si quería saber tu nombre que lo averigüé…- respondió kenji siguiéndole el juego.

-mmmm… ya veo, no te das por vencido- decía misato mientras se ponía de pie.

-Frente a una mujer tan bella…jamás.- Señaló el joven que se sentía muy atraído por ella, por su dulce belleza.

Hubo un momento de silencio, como que ambos no sabían que hacer o decir; sólo se miraban y sonreían de vez en cuando.

-Misato Sawada…mucho gusto.- le dijo rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Kenji sonrió y le contestó: - Kenji Yamagata… el gusto es mío.- se estrecharon las manos.

Que hacías aquí tan solo?- pregunta misato.

-Nada en especial, sólo quería estar tranquilo.- comenta llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

Y tú… a quién le cantabas esa canción tan bella?- pregunta kenji tratando de saber más sobre misato.

-Ehhh...pues la canto para que la escuche una persona especial- responde mientras jugaba con una de sus trenzas.

-Ahh!..Entonces yo debo de ser esa persona especial…Yo te escuche cantar- kenji se para frente a ella.

-jajaja… eres gracioso- misato se sonroja y baja la cabeza para no mirar a kenji.

-Y tu eres la chica más linda que he visto.- kenji se le acerca para tratar de besarla.

Otro instante de silencio; ambos muy cerca y se miran fijamente, misato se siente avergonzada, kenji está muy atraído por la belleza de la joven.

Misato!! …qué haces!- interrumpe una voz femenina.

Eran Nabiki y yamagi que estaban buscando a su compañera. Misato siempre se les perdía y andaba pensando en cosas como el amor, ya era costumbre que saliera de noche a caminar sola.

-Ehh..Bueno, yo me voy!- dice kenji, el que sale corriendo del lugar como espantado por las amigas de misato.

-Qué hacías misato?- pregunta nabiki muy seria.

-jajaja…nada, chicas ustedes siempre tan pendientes de mi.- responde misato nerviosa.

-Sí, pero tú siempre te pierdes y andas cantándole al amor. No puedes andar sola, el enemigo está en la ciudad y no sabemos quién es.- Comenta Yamagi, tomándole el hombro a su amiga misato.

-Lo siento chicas, es algo que no puedo controlar…canto para esa persona especial.- misato apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de yamagi.

-Esa persona especial…en realidad no sabemos si el príncipe Haziel despertó en esta época al igual que nosotras; talvez su alma está descansando.- agrega nabiki acercándose a sus compañeras.

-Y si es así, quién usará la llave del cosmos?...Endimión?- pregunta misato preocupada por el destino de Endimión, su hijo en la vida pasada.

-No lo sabemos, Endimión no tiene el mismo poder que su padre.-dice Yamagi.

-Y qué hay sobre Arcano?...debe estar escondido en esta ciudad.- Pregunta Misato, recordando que debían encontrar a su oponente antes de que la bestia llegue a la tierra.

-Seguramente su refugio está en algún lugar turbio- agrega nabiki.

-No podemos dejar que arcano siga matando personas para alimentar con sus almas a la Bestia- comenta misato con tono serio.

-La recolección de almas inocentes no durará mucho tiempo, lo que necesitan realmente son servidores…- dice nabiki mientras el viento desordenaba su roja cabellera.

-Te refieres a… no puede ser! Otra vez no!- misato se desespera.

-Así es misato, muy pronto la bestia comenzará a reclutar las almas de las personas con mas malos sentimientos y formará su ejército para dominar la tierra- le dice Yamagi.

-No podemos permitir eso!- grita Misato mirando a sus amigas.

Tras un rato de conversar en el parque, las tres jóvenes se retiran con rumbo al apartamento donde están viviendo para descansar un poco, sabían que les esperaban largas jornadas de trabajo para encontrar a su oponente y derrotarlo.

Mientras en la casa estudiantil, Takeshi está estudiando tendido sobre su cama; hace rato que se encuentra solo y ya teme que su amigo no llegue otra vez a dormir. Pero esta vez puede estar tranquilo porque kenji aparece…

-Ufff..Pensé que no llegarías esta noche.- le dice takeshi extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

-Cómo crees! No todas las noches son de diversión- le responde kenji respondiendo su saludo.

-entonces, qué hacías?- pregunta takeshi con curiosidad.

-Estaba preparando a mi nueva conquista…- comenta kenji con la cara llena de risa.

-Ahh.. Me lo imaginé. Y quién es la nueva diversión de kenji?- pregunta el otro chico lleno de curiosidad.

-Es una chica que conocí hace poco… un poco tonta, creo que le canta al amor.- responde kenji con voz de burla.

-Le canta al amor? Cómo es eso?- takeshi se arrodilla sobre la cama.

-Sí.. Una estupidez muy cursi… ya sabes mujeres!- dice kenji quitándose la camisa para acostarse.

-Y vas a jugar con los sentimientos de esa chica?- pregunta su amigo.

-Jajaja… claro takeshi, cuando he tomado en serio a una chica?- agrega desatándose los pasadores de los zapatos y sin sentir un poco de remordimiento, finaliza :

-Ya Verás que pronto tengo a misato como mi nueva diversión…-

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
